


Those You've Known

by disgustinglyperfect



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Gen, Katherine's POV, angsty af, im spelling it Crutchie idc, lambcuddles, this is all musical canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustinglyperfect/pseuds/disgustinglyperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Katherine learns something new about everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first newsies fic so haha ha h a wish me luck i suppose. i saw Newsies with the touring cast and Joey Barreiro and Morgan Keene so those two are who I see as Jack and Katherine, but feel free to use your own interpretations!
> 
> This picks up immediately after the end of the musical.

Katherine has to admit, the newsies know how to party.

As they watch Snyder being carted away off to jail, a flurry of newsboy caps fly into the street and a chorus of shouts and cheers fills the air. She stands on a stoop with Jack, Crutchie, Davey, and Les, watching the crowd. Across the square, she can see Mr. Wiesel and Morris and Oscar Delancey standing with their arms crossed and their faces pinched into scowls. Beside them, her father is glaring at her. With a shiver, Katherine turns back to her friends.

"We did it." Jack mutters, almost like he doesn't believe it.

"We sure did." Katherine agrees. "But I still have one more job to do."

"What?" Jack groans, "Are you gonna drag us 'cross the city? 'Cuz i'm tired and I ain't walking no more."

"Slow down, hotshot." Katherine laughs. "This is all me. You just need to get the boys to calm down."

Jack nods and brings his fingers to his mouth, where he produces a shrill whistle. The street falls silent.

"Okay." Katherine mutters before climbing a low wall to her left and addressing the crowd of newsies. "Well, we did it! We beat Pulitzer!" She almost winces, because she can still feel her father's eyes watching her every move. There's no doubt he won't lecture her about his later. "We won!"

Another chorus of cheers, followed by shushes and hisses.

"The newspapers will be looking for follow up articles." Katherine clears her throat. "You know, what you got out of the strike, how it affected you. So, I want to talk to as many of you as possible within the next week."

A mutter moves through the crowd, but is quickly silenced.

"That's all."

Katherine steps down from the wall and lands beside Jack, who slings an arm across her shoulders. "Well done, Ace." He grins down at her. "We won."

Katherine's grin falls. "Tell me that after I talk to my father."

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down there, Ace." Jack withdraws his arm. "Why are you going to talk to your father?"

"Because..." Katherine pauses, "He's my father, and if I don't talk to him now, he'll make sure I do later."

Jack nods. "Do you need reinforcements?" Davey, Crutchie, and even Les turn to the pair, intrigued.

"No, i'm pretty sure you would just make it worse." Katherine smiles, batting Jack's arm.

"Are you going to beat someone up? Can I help?" Les tugs on Katherine's sleeve, making her giggle. She sinks down, kneeling in front of him.

"No, Les, we're not going to beat someone up. I'm going to talk to my father." Katherine explains.

Les furrows his eyebrows. "Is that your father? The scary evil man?" He points across the square, directly at Pulitzer.

"Les, who told you my father was evil?" Katherine laughs, already anticipating the answer.

"Jack did!" Les points upwards. Katherine turns to look at Jack, who just shrugs and grins. She shakes her head and stands up, taking Jack's hand.

"Okay." Katherine sighs. "Wish me luck."

Jack pulls her in for a hug, followed by Davey, Crutchie, and Les wrapping their arms around the pair. Once they pull away, Katherine's still holding onto Jack's hand.

Katherine squeezes his hand, and turns to look at her father again. He's still staring at her with angry eyes. She takes a deep breath, and walks down the stairs of the stoop. She pushes her way through the crowd of newsboys, shaking hands and giving hugs as she goes. Finally, she reaches her father, standing ominously still in contrast to the unrestrained crowd.

"Father." She says, timidly. She knows he could lose his temper at any minute.

"Katherine." Her father replies coldly. No expression. Unreadable.

"Father, you have to understand, those boys-"

Mr. Pulitzer holds up his hand, silencing his daughter. "I do understand, Katherine. I understand that you think you understand those boys and you did what you thought was right."

"What I thought - That was the right thing to do! Those boys were being slaughtered, Father! They had no rights and no safety. They were being treated like animals!" Katherine protests.

"Katherine." Mr. Pulitzer cuts in. "We will discuss this at home. You may say your final goodbyes and then join me in the carriage."

Katherine sputters. "Final goodbyes? But I'm going to see these boys tomorrow when I - "

"No, you're not. You are not going to be seeing these boys tomorrow. Or ever again." Joe crosses his arms. "I will expect you in the carriage soon."

Katherine opens her mouth. Then closes it. She can't make a scene. Begrudgingly, Katherine balls her fists and nods. "Yes, Father."

"Almost immediately."

Katherine nods again. She turns, facing Jack and the boys. They're watching her closely, which almost makes her break down right there in front of Newsie Square. She pushes her way back through the crowd, but this time, she's unable to smile. For every newsie that tries to engage with her, she manages a weak grimace. Finally, Katherine reaches Jack and immediately throws her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

"Woah, there, Ace. What's up?" Jack asks. "Hey, are you alright?"

Katherine pulls back, wiping her eyes. "I-" She pauses. She can't tell them that her father's keeping them apart. They would probably go after him right there. "I'm just so proud of you boys." She lies, pulling Davey in for a hug.

"Is your father bringing you home?" He asks. Katherine nods. "Well, thank you, Katherine. For everything."

"Thanks, Miss Katherine." Crutchie says as he wraps his arm around her for a hug.

"Oh, Crutchie." Katherine cups his face in her hands. "You don't need to call me Miss."

Crutchie blushes. "Sorry, Miss."

"I'll see you all as soon as I can." Katherine promises, then turns and faces the other side of the square. Back to her father.


	2. The Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her hand is on the doorknob when her father speaks up. “If I can’t convince you to stay away from those boys, I’ll make sure my connections do.”
> 
> Katherine freezes. The way he says connections suggests more than just his friends at The Sun. Katherine knows that Oscar and Morris Delancey would be more than happy to beat up Jack for a raise. Hell, they’d probably do it for free.
> 
> “That includes giving your job to someone else.” Her father adds.
> 
> Katherine takes a deep breath. Her father isn’t above using his power to the extremes. I mean, he raised the price of the papers and hurt those boys without even batting an eye, she thinks.
> 
> “What will it be, Katherine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying this fic so far!! Please leave feedback!!

“Now, Katherine, I don’t know where you got this idea that you can change the world, but you need to get your head out of the clouds.” Mr. Pulitzer says as he paces around his study, his arms crossed firmly.

“Father, I-” Katherine starts, but her sentence is cut off by Joseph waving his arm through the air.

“I know you know how I felt about you getting a job as a journalist,” Joseph practically spits the word at her, like it’s the most heinous thing she could do, “and you know that I have tried to support you in whatever dreams you’ve had over the years.”

“This isn’t a dream, Father. This is my real life. I’m a reporter now.” Katherine says, quietly. Her father’s rejection is painful, and she knows he could argue for hours about the insignificance of reporting compared to accounting, or - God forbid - college.

Her father scoffs under his breath, but still loud enough for her to hear. “You review vaudeville shows once a week. I would hardly call that reporting.”

Katherine stands up, balling her fists. “Did you even read my article? I wrote that by myself in one night. I’m a reporter.” Seeing her father’s disbelief hidden in his scowl, she adds, “And i’m good, too. The Sun offered me a place to write about the results of the strike. All I need is to interview the boys, and-”

“I’m not here to argue, Katherine. You are not to contact the newsboys of Lower Manhattan. Since you’ve been hanging around them, you’ve been getting ideas in your head. Delusions of grandeur.”

“And what is wrong with ideas? Am I not allowed to think? Wake up, father. It’s the new century.” Katherine says bitterly, thinking back to the day she first met the newsboys. One whole week ago. “I’m going to see Jack tomorrow, and there’s nothing you can do.”

“Ah yes, Jack.” Her father squints in disgust. “The boy and I have reached a compromise we all can live with. The strike is settled. You have no business with those boys now.”

“Then I have no business sitting here and listening to you belittle me.” Katherine turns, going for the door.

Her hand is on the doorknob when her father speaks up. “If I can’t convince you to stay away from those boys, I’ll make sure my connections do.”

Katherine freezes. The way he says connections suggests more than just his friends at The Sun. Katherine knows that Oscar and Morris Delancey would be more than happy to beat up Jack for a raise. Hell, they’d probably do it for free.

“That includes giving your job to someone else.” Her father adds.

Katherine takes a deep breath. Her father isn’t above using his power to the extremes. _I mean, he raised the price of the papers and hurt those boys without even batting an eye_ , she thinks.

“What will it be, Katherine?”

“I…” She squeezes her eyes shut tightly, “I’ll stay away from those boys.”

Her hand throws the door open and she leaves the study, with her father’s eyes drilling into her head.

When Katherine reaches her room, she has to physically restrain herself from slamming the heavy door. The tears fall from her eyes and she does nothing to stop them, instead throwing herself on her bed in grief.

After a while, she raises her head, and her eyes immediately land on her typewriter. The one she used to write the article. There’s a sheet of paper left in the register. Katherine rises from her bed and crosses her room to sit at her desk. Winding the register, she lifts her fingers to type.

_Dear Jack,_

_I am so proud of you. You did it! I know that we are supposed to be happy right now, but I’m afraid I cannot be. My father has forbidden me from visiting your part of Manhattan. My heart breaks as I write this. I cannot see you, at least for a few days. I will try my hardest to reason with him, but, well, you’ve met my father. Please don’t try to visit me. My father might send the Delanceys after you._

_Katherine_

She pulls the paper from the register and sighs as she folds it into a square. We aren’t even together yet and I’m already breaking up with him, she thinks as she goes to her window. The sun is just setting. Too late to see if Bill, her neighbor, would give the letter to Jack. Her eyelids begin to droop, and soon she has fallen to the floor, unconscious.

When Katherine opens her eyes, her back is stiff and she’s lying underneath her window, in yesterday’s clothes. Sunlight streams into the room, and her hands are empty.

“Katherine, Bill is here to escort you to work.” Her father calls, knocking on her door.

Hastily, Katherine pulls on the first clean skirt and shirt she sees, and tries to fluff out her curls. She opens her door and walks past her father curtly, taking Bill’s arm, forgetting the letter lying underneath her window.


	3. The Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill nods and walks away. Katherine turns to the window by her desk. She can see Jack down at the end of the street. With a start, she realizes that she forgot her letter in her room. If only there was a way she could give it to him. A loophole in her father’s words.

Katherine and Bill walk arm-in-arm down to The Sun headquarters. Unfortunately, Katherine forgets that The Sun headquarters are in lower Manhattan until too late.

“Hey, Katherine, isn’t that your friend, Jack?” Bill squeezes Katherine’s arm as they round the corner. Katherine’s head snaps up, her eyes going to the street sign above them.

Of course. This was Jack’s usual selling spot. Katherine’s eyes trail to across the street, where a familiar brown eyed boy is yelling his head off. People are flocking to him. “Popular guy.” Bill mutters.

“Everybody wants to buy their papers from Union Leader Jack Kelly.” Katherine replies. She glances ahead of her, and sees a World employee stepping out of the diner. He looks across the street, then back at Katherine, raising his eyebrows. Katherine looks back at Jack.

Jack looks up and catches her eye. His grin widens and he raises his arm to her. Katherine looks back up the street.

“Come on.” She mutters, pulling Bill along with her.

 -----------

 “Are you okay?” Bill asks, putting his stack of papers on Katherine’s desk. She jumps and glares at her friend.

“Yes, I’m okay. You didn’t need to scare me.” Katherine clears her throat and turns to her typewriter.

“You’ve been staring at Jimmy Kent for thirty minutes, and I know you know he wears a toupée.” Bill says matter-of-factly.

Katherine sighs. “I’m just feeling a little… strange.”

“Sick? Because I’m sure my father wouldn’t mind if you went home early. You’ve done so much work this week-”

“No, Bill. I just… miss being out in the field.” Katherine cuts him off.

Bill laughs and gathers his papers up again. “Then go. We’re still waiting on that follow-up article.”

Katherine sighs. "I'll have it in by the end of the week."

Bill nods and walks away. Katherine turns to the window by her desk. She can see Jack down at the end of the street. With a start, she realizes that she forgot her letter in her room. If only there was a way she could give it to him. A loophole in her father’s words.

 -----------

 After three days of staying in her room and avoiding Jack (even going so far as to make Bill walk an extra five minutes down another street to dodge Jack’s usual spot), Katherine wakes in the middle of the night with a start. She fumbles through her desk and retrieves the letter.

She has her loophole.

_Father said I couldn’t go to the newsboys of lower Manhattan. He didn’t say anything about Brooklyn,_ she thinks with a smug grin, pulling on her overcoat.

Quietly, Katherine slips out of her apartment and into the pouring rain, making her way to Brooklyn, using the faint early morning light to see. She crosses the Brooklyn Bridge and immediately spots a newsboy on the corner, trying to light a cigar.

“Pardon me, sir, but have you seen a mister Spot Conlon?” Katherine asks the boy, tapping his already drenched shoulder.

The boy turns and a sly grin tugs on his lips once he sees her. “Yeah, I’ve seen ‘im. Wouldn’t you rather see me, though?”

“Where is he?” Katherine asks, brushing off the pathetic attempt at flirting.

"C'mon, miss. He's just a scrawny street rat." The boy smirks, grabbing Katherine's arm. 

“Fish, leave the girl alone.” A boy calls from behind Katherine. The boy in front of her immediately steps back, raising his hands.

"Aw c'mon, boss. I was just having some fun." The boy tries. Katherine scoffs and twists her arm free. 

“That was anything but fun.” She spits at him.

The boy behind her steps between them. “You know the price for harmin’ a lady, Fish.”

“No, boss, it wasn’t like that, I swear-”

“Get ‘im, boys.”

A pack of newsboys pop out of seemingly nowhere and attack the boy. Katherine is led away by her elbow, out of the way of the fight.

“Sorry ‘bout him. The new kids don’t always follow the rules.” The boy who saved her apologizes.

“It’s fine. I handled it.” Katherine sighs, tugging her coat around her. “Anyhow, I’m looking for Spot Conlon. Have you seen him?”

“You’re looking at him.” The boy says smugly.

Katherine raises her eyebrows. “Oh, my goodness, I’m so sorry.”

The boy laughs. “Don’t sweat it, Manhattan. Look, do you got somethin’ to say? I got a borough to run.”

“Yes, actually. I need you-” Katherine digs in the pocket of her coat, “-To give this letter to Jack Kelly. As soon as possible.”

Spot takes the letter. “Why? Ain’t you the one that’s closer to him? I’d have to walk all the way into Manhattan, and-”

Katherine waves her hand through the air, cutting Spot off. “It’s complicated. Just promise me you’ll do it? Please?”

Spot nods. “Fine, but you owe me one. I’ll make sure he gets this by the end of the day.”

Katherine nods back. “Of course. Thank you so much.”

Spot grins, and Katherine turns away. She’s interrupted when two men step into her path.

“Excuse me.” She apologizes, before looking up at their faces and gasping.

“Miss Pulitzer.” Oscar Delancey growls. “We’re going to need you to come with us.”

“Why? I’m just walking.” Katherine says, innocently.

"We ain't suggesting." Morris says, grabbing Katherine's arm and yanking her down the street."

Katherine shrieks, but nobody dares to mess with the Delancey brothers. She eventually submits and lets them drag her to her father’s building.

“Sir, we found this one fraternizing with the newsboys of Brooklyn.” Morris announces as they all but throw her into her father’s office.

“Thank you, boys.” Pulitzer says as he takes his glasses off and folds his newspaper.

“Father, this isn’t necessary.” Katherine starts, but her father stands, effectively silencing her.

Joseph Pulitzer folds his hands behind his back and steps carefully around his desk.

“Katherine, you remember our agreement about seeing the newsboys.” He says, quietly.

Katherine holds herself back from grinning proudly. “Father, that was the newsboys of lower Manhattan. You didn’t mention the newsboys of Brooklyn.”

Her father sighs. “You really are your mother’s daughter. Stubborn. Clever.”

Katherine stays silent.

“And that is why, tomorrow morning, I will allow you to visit those boys again.”

Katherine gasps. Her eyes widen. Has her father finally come around?

“But _only_ ,” Her father adds, “To interview them for your article. You will not have an escort, and I am trusting you to stay honest with me.”

“Yes, Father. Thank you so much.” Katherine grins, giving her father a hug. He tenses up under her embrace, then pats her back timidly.

“I’ve been so worried about those boys. It feels like it’s been so long.” Katherine says, pulling back.

“I’d be more worried about your friend from today, if I were you.” Oscar mutters.

Katherine turns to the brothers. “I beg your pardon?”

“That’s enough, boys. You’re dismissed.” Pulitzer says hastily.

The brothers shuffle out of the room, Morris punching Oscar’s arm in frustration.

“Father, what did you do?” Katherine asks, turning back to face him slowly.

“I simply had the newsboy you were talking to investigated.” Pulitzer says. “It’s no matter.”

“Is that all?” Katherine scowls.

“It was a misunderstanding.” Pulitzer replies shortly. “You should go back to work, Katherine. Prepare yourself for tomorrow.”

Katherine nods, and leaves her father’s office. She can’t argue and risk losing her chance to see the newsboys again.

When Katherine gets home from work, it’s long after dark, and she can barely contain her excitement. She twirls around, landing on her back on her bed. She giggles into her pillow at the thought of seeing Jack again.

“Well, someone’s in a good mood.” Calls a voice from her window.

“Jack!” She whisper-shouts. “What are you doing on my fire escape? It’s pouring!”

“I wanted to see ya. You know, things ain’t the same when you don’t visit.” Jack grins, putting one soaking wet foot in her room.

Katherine sits up. “No! Don’t come in.” She protests.

Jack pulls his leg back onto the fire escape. “What’s wrong, Ace?”

Katherine shakes her head. “You can’t be here. I can’t see you.”

Jack scowls. “Why?”

“I… I just can’t.” She gasps as she hears footsteps approaching her room. “You need to go, Jack.”

Jack’s protests are silenced as Katherine shoves his knees out onto the fire escape and shuts the window.

“Katherine? Is everything alright in there?” Her father calls from the hall. Thank God she remembered to shut her door.

“Just my stomach, father, but I’ll be fine!” Katherine calls.

“Alright, then. Don’t stay up too late.” Her father says, before walking away.

Katherine sighs, then turns back to her window, but Jack is gone.


	4. Throwing Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack stops on the last step, his face going white and his eyes growing to the size of dinner plates. “Katherine?”
> 
> Katherine stops, five feet from him. Something’s wrong with him. He should be running towards me and we should be kissing.
> 
> “Jack?”

When Katherine wakes up, she can barely stop herself from shaking. She washes, and gets dressed, then grabs her pencil and paper before practically dancing out the door.

Restraining herself from skipping down the street, Katherine feels a warmth spread in her chest once she sees the Newsboys Lodge at the end of the street. She can see someone moving on the rooftop. Crossing the street, she raps her knuckles on the door firmly.

Racetrack answers the door, rubbing his eyes. “Whoever you’re looking for ain’t here.”

“Race.” Katherine says softly.

Racetrack stops mid-yawn, his eyes widening. “Katherine? You’re back!”

“Yes, I’m looking for-”

“Hey, boys! Guess who’s back!” Race calls, throwing the door open and walking into the Lodging House. 

A gathering of sleepy-looking boys turn their heads and immediately crowd around Katherine, talking over each other at a mile a minute.

“Alright, alright, give ‘er some space!” Specs shouts. The boys quiet down and step back a few paces.

“Where’ve ya been, Katherine? We thought you was comin’ back to interview us an’ all.” Crutchie asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, it’s been real borin’ ‘round here since you left.” Finch agrees.

Katherine sighs. They all sound like Jack. “Well, after the strike, my father said I couldn’t see you anymore. He threatened to fire me, or worse.”

The boys look up, puzzled.

“Or worse? What’s worse?” Racetrack asks.

“Well, he didn’t get into specifics, but I’m assuming the Delanceys would have something to do with it.” Katherine explains. The boys all nod.

“We understand. An’ while we’re always happy to see you, why are you here, exactly?” Crutchie asks.

Katherine blushes. “I’m here to see-”

“What’s all this ruckus about?” A familiar voice calls from the stairs.

The room goes silent, all eyes on Katherine.

“This is a bad time.” Romeo says, taking Katherine’s arm. “You gotta go, Miss.”

Katherine wrestles her arm out of Romeo’s hand. “Jack!” She calls, her face breaking into a smile. She surges forward, and the crowd of newsboys parts like the red sea.

Jack stops on the last step, his face going white and his eyes growing to the size of dinner plates.  
“Katherine?”

Katherine stops, five feet from him. Something’s wrong with him. He should be running towards me and we should be kissing.

“Jack?”

“You gotta lot of balls coming ‘round here after the garbage you pulled last night.” Jack says, his voice deadly calm. 

“What? What are you talking about?” Katherine asks, her voice wavering from fear.

“You pretend you’re in love with me for a week and then you don’t talk to me for three days. What’s up with that?” Jack asks.

Katherine sighs. “So Spot didn’t give you the letter yet.”

“Oh, I got his letter. I thought it was a joke. Maybe one of the Delanceys got their paws on a typewriter an’ wrote a fake note. But then I came to see you last night, an’ you pushed me away. So I knew it wasn’t a fake.” Jack says.

“I don’t-”

“You should leave.” Jack says.

“Jack-”

“Get out!” He screams. Katherine flinches. The room is silent for a moment, then Katherine gathers her skirts up and storms out of the Lodging House. She doesn’t make it far. She sits down on the stoop of the house and sobs into her hands. Newsboys walk past her on their way to Newsie Square. Most of them squeeze her shoulder as they pass. One doesn’t. After a while, Katherine feels someone sit down beside her. She looks up through her blurry eyes, and sighs in relief when she sees Crutchie.

“I’m sorry, Katherine.” He says quietly, passing her a handkerchief.

“Shouldn’t you be lining up with the others?” Katherine asks, drying her eyes with the handkerchief.

Crutchie shrugs. “I won’t be goin’ far, anyhow. Are you okay?”

Katherine shrugs weakly. “I thought our reunion would be a little more enthusiastic.”

Crutchie nods. “We was pretty confused. Last night, Spot Conlon came to our door, all beaten up and soaking wet. It was still rainin’, you see. He gave us a note an’ told us it was for Jack. Race tried to get ‘im to come in, but he wouldn’t.”

“Wait… did you say Spot was beaten up?” Katherine asks, turning to face Crutchie.

“Yeah,” Crutchie shrugs, “Had a black eye and bruises all over.”

Katherine sighs. “How do I get Jack to see that he’s wrong?”

“Jack’s pretty stubborn. It might take some time.” Crutchie says.

“Well I don’t have time. I need to get that article in by the end of the week.” Katherine says, standing. She digs in the pockets of her skirt and pulls out her notepad and pencil.

“Wait up!” Crutchie says. Katherine helps him stand, then turns and marches straight for Newsie Square.

“Go away, Plumber.” Jack says from on top of a cart as she approaches him. Ignoring his scowl, Katherine sticks her chin out and walks right past him.

“Davey? Can I ask you a few questions for the article I’m writing?” Katherine calls to the boy in front of her.

Davey turns around and grins. “Sure thing, Katherine.”

Katherine has barely asked her first question when a shout from the gates of the square startles everyone. They turn to see a young boy, out of breath, leaning against a sign post. Katherine moves forward, but she’s stopped by Jack, as he jumps from the cart and walks towards the boy.

“Brooklyn! What are you doin’ here?” Jack demands.

“It’s Spot,” The boy pants, “He’s in the hospital.”

A murmur ripples through the crowd of newsboys. Jack is silent for a moment before he thanks the boy. The Brooklyn boy turns and jogs out of the square. Jack turns back to the crowd and silences them.

“Alright! Davey, come with me.” Jack says. “We’re going to see Spot.”

“I’m coming.” Racetrack steps forward. Jack nods and Race joins Davey.

“Me too.” Katherine says. She can almost feel the crowd draw in a collective breath.

Jack steps forward and points at her, sticking his finger under her chin. “Stay out of this, Plumber.”

Katherine slaps his finger away. “Make me, Kelly.” She steps around him and joins Davey and Racetrack. The crowd mutters

“Enough!” Jack calls. “Back to work, all of ya.”

He joins the three and leads them out of the square, down the street. Katherine stuffs her notepad and pencil back into her skirt. Looks like the article will have to wait.


	5. The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why would two businessmen beat you up?” Katherine asks.
> 
> “Beats me. They said they was brothers.” Spot shrugs.
> 
> “Brothers?” Davey, Jack, and Katherine say at the same time. They exchange a look, and Katherine’s stomach flutters as Jack looks at her. Almost like old times. But Jack quickly looks away, and Katherine’s stomach goes back to normal.

The four enter the hospital, check in with the nurse and march down to the appropriate bed.

“Spot.” Jack mutters, when he sees the boy.

Katherine gasps when she sees the scene before her. Spot is covered in hideous bruises, and he has a black eye. His arm is in a sling and his ankle is swollen to the size of a baseball. Although he must be in terrible pain, he manages a cheeky grin when he sees Jack.

“Heya, Kelly.” Spot coughs out. He spits into his good hand and holds it out. Jack does the same and they shake.

“You’re lookin’ pretty rough there, Conlon.” Racetrack says, also shaking Spot’s hand.

“Yeah.” Spot wheezes. “Couple a’ suits got me pretty good last night right before I visited you’s. I made it to your Lodge an' then back to your Newsie Square, but I collapsed 'fore I could go further.”

“Why would two businessmen beat you up?” Katherine asks.

“Beats me. They said they was brothers.” Spot shrugs.

“Brothers?” Davey, Jack, and Katherine say at the same time. They exchange a look, and Katherine’s stomach flutters as Jack looks at her. Almost like old times. But Jack quickly looks away, and Katherine’s stomach goes back to normal.

“Said they was bein’ paid to get me. Somethin’ about some rich old man doin’ it for his daughter...” Spot mutters. Racetrack is the only one paying attention to him at this point, clutching his hand as he chatters on and on.

“Morphine.” Davey mouths as Katherine raises her eyebrows at Spot’s rambling.

“Spot, hey.” Jack says, getting the boy’s attention. “Did these guys look sorta mean and like they had sticks up their butts?” 

Spot nods. “Yeah…”

“Thanks, Spot. Feel better soon.” Jack nods. “Race?”

Racetrack clears his throat. “I’m gonna stay here. I got time to kill.”

Jack nods and motions for Davey and Katherine to follow him. Once they’re outside, Katherine clears her throat, hoping they're all on the same page.

“So, you’re both thinking what I’m thinking, right?” She asks.

Davey and Jack both nod.

Katherine says, “We need to talk to my father,” at the same time that Jack says, “We need to kick the shit outta the Delanceys” and Davey says, “Race and Spot are so obviously in love.”

“What?” Katherine turns to Jack. “No, my father obviously paid the Delancey brothers to beat up Spot.”

Jack scowls. “Well, I still think the Delanceys could use a good shit-kicking.”

“You can’t just beat up your problems, Jack.” Katherine crosses her arms.

“I think we should go to Mr. Pulitzer.” Davey says. “If you beat up the Delanceys, they’ll just beat up someone else twice as hard.”

“Thank you.” Katherine says. “I’ll try to talk to my father. You two can go back to work.”

“Oh, no. I’m coming with you.” Davey says. “For support.”

“Me too.” Jack sighs, after a moments' hesitation.

“Jack, you’ll just make it worse. You need to go back.” Katherine protests.

“Make me, Plumber.” He cuts in. For a split second, Katherine thinks she sees him grin, but then he’s back to his moody scowl.

They make the walk all the way back to The World building, passing quite a few newsboys shouting out headlines, who wave at the trio as they pass. Katherine pushes the glass doors of The World open and leads the boys to the elevator, ignoring her father’s secretary, Hannah.

“Are you sure you boys don’t want to go back to work?” Katherine asks as they ascend.

Davey grins. “Are you kidding? My brother makes enough in one day to support our entire family all by himself.”

Jack shrugs. “I’ve been hungry for more than a day before. I’ll make it.”

Katherine stays silent. She sometimes forgets how bad the boys have it. They're so cheerful and energetic, you'd never guess that half of them were orphans and former criminals. Their elevator stops, and they walk down the pristine hall towards Mr. Pulitzer’s office. They refrain from stomping down the marble walkway. Katherine is fuming. How can she ever trust her father again? Finally, they reach the end of the hall. The three exchange a look, and Katherine takes a deep breath and throws open the giant doors.

“You need to schedule an appointment.” Her father calls from his chair, not looking up.

“Father.” Katherine says. Joseph looks up in surprise, and smiles tightly.

“Katherine. What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?” He asks. “Shouldn’t you be with the newsboys? The boy, Jack Kelly?”

“Oh she’s with me, alright.” Jack says, stepping into the room. Katherine's heart swells, and then deflates when she remembers why Jack is really here. For Spot.

“Mr. Kelly. What is the meaning of this?” Joseph’s smile drops.

“Is it true that you sent the Delancey brothers to beat up Spot Conlon?” Katherine asks, taking a step forward.

Joseph scowls. “I don’t see how-”

“Answer the question, Joe.” Jack growls.

Mr. Pulitzer narrows his eyes, glaring directly at his daughter. “Katherine, you remember our agreement about what was to happen if you disobeyed me-”

“Father, tell me the truth!” Katherine exclaims. The room is silent. She never raises her voice at her father. "Tell me the truth. Please."

“Katherine, I will see you at home.” Joseph says quietly.

Katherine takes a step back, not realizing Jack is right behind her. She stumbles, but he wraps an arm around her waist to keep her steady.

“N-No, you won’t.” Katherine says, balling her fists, suddenly feeling a powerful rush of courage flood her brain. “I’m moving out of your apartment and buying my own.”

Joseph turns back to her in shock. “You can’t do that!”

“Yes, I can. I’ll take my inheritance and I’ll be gone by tonight. You won’t have to waste your money on stalking me anymore.” She says sternly. She's standing up to her father. Her heart is pounding.

Her father stays silent. Katherine grabs Jack’s wrist and practically yanks him out of the office, her heels clicking sharply down the halls as she leads the boys back to the elevator. The trio is silent as they descend the building, until Davey clears his throat.

“Wow, Katherine. That was really impressive. I was scared for you.” He says.

“Well done, Plumber. Not even I woulda been able to do that.” Jack says. He still wears his scowl, and Katherine can’t believe how angry he must be. Her head is buzzing and she's sure her cheeks are flushed, but she doesn't care. It doesn't matter. She won.

“Let’s just get out of here.” Katherine mutters. “I need to find an apartment by the end of the night.”


	6. A Light In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine grumbles to herself when she hears another tap on her window. Expecting one of the other newsboys, she throws the window open and nearly screams out a “What?!”
> 
> Jack steps back startled, then crouches down to be on her level. He rubs the back of his neck nervously.
> 
> “What do you want, Jack?! This is the third time in a week that you’ve come to my window in the middle of the night.” Katherine asks, exasperated.

After two days of ignoring her father and interviewing newsboys, Katherine collapses on her new bed, sighing. She looks at her new, empty apartment, and feels herself well up with pride. She did it. She stood up to her father.

A tap on her window startles her, making her shriek. Katherine sighs when she sees Jack on her new fire escape, looking nervous. She lifts the window and raises her eyebrows.

“Hiya, Plumber.” Jack says.

“Hello, Kelly.” Katherine replies. “How did you get my new address?”

“Davey told me.” Jack coughs. “Look, I wanted to say that I’m sorry for bein’ rude to ya, an’ all.”

“Yes, that was rather impolite of you.” Katherine crosses her arms.

“It was killin’ me, not talking to ya.” Jack’s eyes drop to the ground.

“Me, too.” Katherine sighs. “I really missed you.”

Jack scowls again. Maybe it’s become a reflex now. “Well you sure got a funny way of showin’ it.”

Katherine matches his expression and furrows her brow. “Did you come here just to mouth off at me? Because I’ve had quite enough of that at work today, and if that’s all you-”

“Oh, I’m mouthin’ off?” Jack exclaims. “Says the girl that yelled at me, Dave, and her father all in the same day.”

Katherine feels her face go flush. “Get off of my fire escape.”

They stare each other down for an eternity.

“Go!” Katherine shrieks.

Jack stamps his foot and stands, swinging himself down the metal ladder.

Katherine slams the window shut and throws herself on her bed, letting a bloodcurdling scream escape into her pillows. She curls into a ball and clenches her fists in her hair, barely breathing.

After a long time, she releases the tension in her body, feeling her muscles relax. She undresses, bathes, and pulls on a chemise, then a robe, hoping to climb into bed and sleep her heartbreak away.

Katherine grumbles to herself when she hears another tap on her window. Expecting one of the other newsboys, she throws the window open and nearly screams out a “What?!”

Jack steps back startled, then crouches down to be on her level. He rubs the back of his neck nervously.

“What do you want, Jack?! This is the third time in a week that you’ve come to my window in the middle of the night.” Katherine asks, exasperated.

“I, uh, wanted to apologize.” Jack mumbles. “I’m sorry I screamed at you that day in the Lodging House.”

Katherine relaxes. “And I’m sorry that I screamed at you tonight. But why are you here?”

Jack looks at her, meeting her eyes, and Katherine realizes that the scowl is gone. Now, his eyes are sad. “I just found this in a dumpster behind the World, when I was stormin’ away...” Jack hands over a tattered piece of paper.

_Dear Jack,_

_I am so proud of you. You did it! I know that we are supposed to be happy right now, but I’m afraid I cannot be. My father has forbidden me from visiting your part of Manhattan. My heart breaks as I write this. I cannot see you, at least for a few days. I will try my hardest to reason with him, but, well, you’ve met my father. Please don’t try to visit me._

_Katherine_

“I figured that was the real letter, not this one.” Jack hands over another piece of paper, this one folded neatly and printed on thick, expensive stock.

_Jack,_

_I know you think we are in love now, but we are not. I do not feel anything for you. Do not visit me. I was only interested in you for the article._

_Best of luck,  
Katherine_

“Jack, you can’t really think I’d write this.” Katherine says, looking up from the note.

“How am I s’posed to know what I should think? I spent the past week thinkin’ you loved me and look what that gave me.” Jack scowls, looking at his shoes. He winces as he shifts his weight onto his left leg.

“Look at the awkward wording. Why would I write like that?” Katherine says.

Jack sighs, then stands, turning to rest his hands on the fence along the fire escape, staring out at the city.

Katherine climbs out, then takes a step towards him, putting her hand on his. “Jack, I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

“Why did you leave?” Jack mutters. “Not talking to you was torture. I coulda died an’ you wouldn’t even know.”

Katherine shudders, pushing the image of Jack’s broken body out of her mind. The same image that had plagued her nightmares since her father first threatened it. 

“My father made me promise. If I didn’t keep the promise, he would have had me fired.” Katherine explains.

“Since when did your job make you scared of disobeying your father?” Jack says dryly, nudging her with his hip.

Katherine giggles.

“Seriously, what did he do?” Jack’s eyes widen, and he turns to face Katherine. “Did he hurt you?”

He grabs her wrists and pushes her sleeves up, examining her arms.

“No, Jack.” Katherine protests, but she doesn’t pull her arms away. She gazes at him as he raises his head, meeting her eyes. “He threatened to…”

“To what?” Jack whispers.

“To send the Delanceys to beat you up.” Katherine whispers back.

Jack blinks at her. They’re silent for a minute, before he pulls her into his arms and wraps himself around her. Katherine presses herself into him, partly for warmth. After an eternity, Katherine pulls her head back. 

“Jack, it’s cold. Come inside.” She says softly.

Still holding onto his hand, Katherine leads Jack through her window and into her bedroom, where he immediately envelopes her in a hug.

They stand together for what feels like forever, until Jack’s legs give out, and they tumble to the floor, tangled in each other.

“Jack, what happened?” Katherine asks. “Have you eaten today?”

Jack nods, holding his foot. “Yeah, yeah, I ate…”

Katherine’s eyes go to his left ankle. It’s the size of a baseball.

“Oh, dear. Did you take a bad step?” She asks, gently rolling up the leg of his pants. As she suspected, his ankle is bright red and swollen.

“Somethin’ like that.” Jack mumbles.

Katherine pushes his pant leg up a little more, and reveals an ugly purple splotch on his skin. She gently prods it with her finger, and Jack flinches.

“Ow, watch it, Kath.” Jack says.

“What happened?” Katherine asks, rolling up Jack’s other pant leg and finding more of the same bruises.

“I told ya, I tripped over a loose stone in the road.” Jack answers quietly.

“Jack,” Katherine sighs, “You’ve been navigating this city for years. If there was a loose stone in the road, you would have avoided it. What really happened?”

Jack just stares at her, silent. After a minute, he shrugs off his vest and pulls his blue shirt off.

“What are you-” The words die in Katherine’s throat when Jack turns around and she sees his back. It’s covered in jagged cuts and criss-crossing wounds. Some of them are old and scarred over, and some are extremely fresh, leaving streaks of blood on his shirt.

“The Delanceys saw me diggin’ through the World dumpster.” Jack mutters. “Got me real good. I didn’t even hear ‘em comin’.”

“Jack, I need to clean these before they get infected.” Katherine says absentmindedly, trailing her finger across the lines.

Jack snorts. “There’s nicer ways of askin’ me to undress, Plumber.”

“Jack…” Katherine warns as she stands, heading for her medicine cabinet. She wets a washcloth and chooses a roll of bandages, then returns to Jack and kneels behind him. 

“Alright, this might sting a little bit. Tell me if you need me to stop.” Katherine says, holding the cloth above Jack’s back.

Jack chuckles. “I ain’t scared of your rag, Plumber, don’t be so-” He clenches his fist in his shirt when Katherine lowers the cloth and dabs it on his back. He grits his teeth and hisses.

“You doing okay?” Katherine smiles.

Jack nods, but stays silent. Katherine blots up most of the blood and wraps the bandage around his torso, tying it tightly on his back.

“Well, thanks, Katherine. I should be gettin’ back to the Lodge.” Jack says, standing up. Katherine stands up faster than him, and lightly pushes him backwards so that he falls on her bed.

“Not so fast, Kelly. It’s very late. I am not letting you walk home in the dark, especially with the Delanceys out after you.” Katherine says, turning to her sink, ready to rinse out the bloody cloth.

“I don’t need protectin’, Plumber. I’ve been through worse than a fight.” Jack scowls, trying to stand up. His ankle gives out and he topples to the floor.

Katherine rinses out the cloth and hangs it out to dry. “And you’re especially not walking alone with your ankle.”

Jack grumbles and pulls himself back onto Katherine’s bed. “You gotta crutch for me?” He calls.

Katherine rolls her eyes and turns to her linen closet. “No, but I have a clean shirt.” She takes one out and tosses it to Jack.

“Why do you got men’s shirts in your apartment, Plumber?” Jack raises an eyebrow.

Katherine blushes. “I… was going to tell you that if you or one of the boys needed a place to stay, I could offer you my spare bedroom.” She gestures down her hallway. 

Jack gapes at her. “You’re too nice, Plumber. What the hell?”

Katherine laughs. “Come on, do you want something to eat? I have food.”

Jack stands, pulling the shirt on. Katherine blushes to herself. Black is a very good colour on Jack. She holds out her arm, and Jack wraps his arm around her shoulders, leaning on her as they move into the sitting room. Jack sits in a chair at her dining table, propping his foot up on another chair.

“I have bread. Would you like some? I could make scrambled eggs. Or hot cocoa. Are you very hungry?” Katherine asks, searching through her pantry.

Jack snorts. “I ain’t been very hungry lately.”

Katherine turns to Jack, her eyes wide in shock. “Oh, no, I didn’t mean-”

Jack laughs. “I’m just teasin’, Plumber. Could I have some hot cocoa?”

Katherine nods, her face warm. She busies herself with the recipe, while Jack hums quietly.

“So, you been writin’ anythin’ good lately? Not that anythin’ could measure up to the Children’s Crusade article, of course.” Jack asks.

Katherine almost drops her mugs. “Oh, dear. I forgot about Bill’s article!”

“What? What article?” Jack furrows his brow.

“You remember Bill Hearst? The man who helped us print the strike article? He asked me to write that follow-up article I told you about,” Katherine sighs, heating up the milk, “Damnit, by now he’s probably found someone else to write it.”

“Hey, even if he has, there’s no way it would even come close to your writin’. You’ll get other articles.” Jack reassures her.

“Thank you, Jack. That…” Katherine smiles to herself, glad that the stove’s position has her back to the dining table, “That really means a lot.”

She can almost feel Jack’s smile light up her kitchen.


	7. You Matter To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jack, I’m right here, okay? I’m here as long as you need me.” Katherine whispers. “You can always come to me.”
> 
> Jack pulls back, and Katherine can feel that her hair is damp, and not just from the sweat. He wipes his eyes and grins up at her through his eyelashes.
> 
> “I’ll always need you, Kath. Even if I ain’t in trouble. Bein’ with you is fun. You laugh at my jokes.” His brown eyes twinkle. “An’ you care. A lot. About me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the support!! i'm really enjoying this fic!!
> 
> also i used some canon movie dialogue bc i love it so much

“Here you go. One steaming hot mug of cocoa.” Katherine says, setting the cups on the table and sitting beside Jack.

“Thank you so much.” Jack grins.

Katherine takes a sip of her cocoa and feels the warmth spread through her body. Even for mid-August, it was cold outside. Maybe it was an early fall.

“How long’ve you been up, Plumber? You look tired.” Jack mutters.

“It’s been… a long three weeks.” Katherine sighs, rubbing her eyes. “I don’t think I’ve gone to bed before midnight since before the strike.”

Jack nods. “Maybe you should turn in.”

Katherine nods, then shakes her head. “I need to finish my cocoa, and then I need to help you get into the guest bedroom.”

Jack puts his hand on her back and rubs soothing circles. They sit in silence as they both drink from their mugs, sharing the occasional smile.

Finally, they drain the last drops of cocoa, and, sleepily, Katherine helps Jack hobble into the guest bedroom. She hands him an extra quilt and promises to leave both of their doors open so he doesn’t trip if he needs to get up.

After making sure Jack is as comfortable as possible, Katherine drags herself into her bedroom and collapses onto her bed. She manages to turn out the light and pull her quilt over her before her eyes droop shut and everything goes dark.

Katherine is woken by whimpering. At first, she thinks it’s her own, but when she realizes that she’s awake, her heart drops. It’s Jack.

In the dark, Katherine creeps down her hallway towards the guest room, her quilt drawn tightly around her shoulders. She stands in the doorway and feels the urge to hold back tears.

Jack is laying on the bed, but all of the sheets are on the floor. He’s writhing and twitching, and he lets out terrified moans and whimpers every few seconds. Katherine crosses the room and kneels on the bed, reaching out to touch Jack’s shoulder. He jerks awake and yelps loudly, completely losing it.

“Jack! Jack, it’s me. It’s Katherine.” She whispers, holding his hand to keep him from hitting her or himself. He’s shivering and sweating, and Katherine contemplates finding a bucket for him to throw up in.

Jack’s eyes focus in the dark, and he squints at her. “Katherine?” His shoulders slouch forwards, and he hangs his head. “I’m sorry. Just a nightmare. I get ‘em lots.”

Katherine brings him closer to her body, holding his head against her chest tightly. He wraps his arms around her waist and tries to take deep breaths. Katherine can feel the shudders wracking his body.

“Was it the strike?” She whispers. Jack shakes his head. 

“Mostly the Refuge. Sometimes it’s kids gettin’ beat up by the scabbers. Or Davey. Or Crutchie. Or… you.” He straightens up.

“Me?” Katherine asks. She doesn’t wait for Jack’s response before she buries her head in the crook of his neck. “Jack, my father would never send people to hurt me.”

Jack curls over her, hiding his face in her hair. “I know, it’s just… sometimes I just see you, lyin’ there, not movin’...”

Katherine nods. She’s had the same nightmare almost every night ever since her father threatened to attack him. Jack being locked up in a jail cell. Jack’s limp body being thrown into a dark cellar. Jack lying in a pool of his own blood. 

“I’ve had the same nightmare.” Katherine whispers. “And it terrifies me.”

“What if I ain’t worth it? What if..." 

“Jack, I’m right here, okay? I’m here as long as you need me.” Katherine whispers. “You can always come to me.”

Jack pulls back, and Katherine can feel that her hair is damp, and not just from the sweat. He wipes his eyes and grins up at her through his eyelashes.

“I’ll always need you, Kath. Even if I ain’t in trouble. Bein’ with you is fun. You laugh at my jokes.” His brown eyes twinkle. “An’ you care. A lot. About me.”

Katherine nods, not sure what to say.

“I ain’t used to that. Sure, the boys care ‘bout me, but they’d survive if I left.” Jack continues. “An’ Dave… he’s responsible. He could even take care of Crutchie.”

Katherine cups Jack’s face in her hands. “They’re your family, Jack. They would miss you, I know they would.”

Jack sighs. “I just ain’t used to havin’ whether I stay or whether I go matter to anybody. An’ I ain’t sayin’ it should matter to you, but…” He takes a deep breath, “Does it?”

“Jack, I… missed you like crazy.” Katherine pauses, her voice breaking, “I think about you all the time. I want to be with you. I can’t stay away from you. You’ve changed me, Jack Kelly.”

Jack looks up, shocked. “Katherine, how would we even do this? There’s your father, an’ it would ruin your job, an’-”

“Yes, I… I don’t know.” Katherine mumbles, her eyes spilling over with tears. “But I do know that this is how I feel. How do you feel?”

Jack just smiles and cups her face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. Katherine meets his eyes and they exchange some kind of unspoken message. Jack pulls her body into his and cradles her. She grasps his hand and they lay in the darkness, basking in the fact that they’re together.


	8. Making It Difficult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you try to beat up Pulitzer you’ll be arrested for assault.” Davey deadpans.
> 
> “I ain’t scared of that.” Jack retorts.
> 
> “Jack, regular jail isn’t like the Refuge. It’s much worse. It’s all grown men in there.” Davey says.
> 
> Katherine is silent, the gears in her brain whirring, formulating an inkling of an idea.
> 
> “Wait… Jack, that letter that you had, the one I didn’t write, was that the one Spot gave you?” Katherine asks, interrupting their bickering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait but school's been crazy! I have a pretty basic outline for this fic now, so things will seem to tie together soon. don't worry, there's still lots more to come! thank you for reading and supporting this story!

Katherine wakes up late, blinking in the sunlight. She quickly sits upright, fearing that she was late for work, but then she remembers. She's allowed to be out in the field. She can sleep as late as she wants.

Katherine settles back down, rolling over to face the other side of the bed. Her eyes land on the sheets. She's not in her room. She's in the guest room, and besides her, it's empty.

There's a piece of paper on the nightstand. A short note is scrawled in loopy, messy writing. 

_thanks for taking me in last night. sorry i had to leave but duty calls. swing by when youre done being a reporter_

_jack_

Katherine smiles at the signature and decides to stop by The Sun. She dresses and prepares a quick breakfast, then begins the walk towards The Sun headquarters.

She sees newsboys on every corner, shouting out headlines with more passion and energy than ever before. She smiles at all of them, recognizing some and saying a quick hello to the more familiar ones. Somehow, the sun feels brighter and warmer and Katherine feels like smiling all the time. When she reaches The Sun, she sits at her typewriter, preparing a stack of papers.

"Good morning, Miss Plumber!" Bill calls, stopping by her desk.

"Good morning, Bill." Katherine smiles brightly.

Bill glances at the blank papers on her desk and clears his throat. "So, how's that follow-up article coming along?"

Katherine mentally smacks her forehead. She hadn't thought about that article since she first mentioned it to the newsboys, and then Jack brought it up last night. "Er, it might be a little while. I want to make it as perfect as possible."

Bill smiles. "Take as much time as you need. You have more important tasks." He walks away with a wink.

Katherine covers her smile with her hand and turns to her typewriter.

_It's been over a week since the Newsboys Strike that sparked a revolution among the working children of New York. The union members seem happier, more passionate, and more eager to sell than ever. How exactly did the strike impact the newsboys?_

Katherine types excitedly, amazed that she can actually write. The words hadn't come to her this quickly since she wrote the Children's Crusade article.

In what feels like a few minutes, Bill is back at her side, tapping her shoulder.

"Katherine." He mutters.

Katherine looks up at him, stretching out her back. "Yes, Bill?"

"It's six o 'clock. You can go home now." He smirks. Katherine's head snaps to the clock on the wall. How did the hours go by so quickly?

"Thank you, Bill. I'll see you tomorrow." Katherine smiles as she gathers up her papers.

Bill pauses for a minute. "You know what, Katherine? Take the day off tomorrow. Interview those newsboys. Or don't. You've been under a lot of pressure lately."

"But, Bill, I need to work. This article isn't going to write itself!" Katherine protests.

Bill takes her papers and slides them into a drawer in his desk, locking it. He slides the key into his pocket. "And it's not going anywhere."

They walk to the elevator. The boy who operates it nods at them as they enter.

"If you show up here tomorrow, Daniel here won't let you up. Right, Daniel?" Bill looks at the little boy, handing him an extra quarter.

He nods and smiles, taking the quarter excitedly.

Katherine sighs. "Well, I suppose I can't say no to that face." She ruffles Daniel's hair as they exit the elevator.

"Just take care of yourself, Katherine. Those newsboys are good for you. Since you started hanging around them, you've been happier and more inspired than I've ever seen you." Bill smiles when they reach the street.

"Well, they make me happy." Katherine says, hiding her blush.

"Mhm." Bill nods. "Anyone in particular?"

"Good night, Bill." Katherine blushes and turns away from him, towards Jack's usual selling spot.

She hears him before she sees him. Jack is hollering a string of exciting words at the indifferent passers-by, holding the paper high above his head. He's facing away from her, so she digs in her purse for a dime. The dime that she’d been saving especially for him.

"One paper, please." She announces brightly.

"For sure, miss-" Jack turns around, grinning.

Katherine smiles at him. He grins back and hands her the newspaper. She hands over the dime, brushing hands with him as she does.

"So, how much longer are you going to be selling?" Katherine asks, opening up the paper.

"Ya know what, I just sold my last pape." Jack smirks. "Wanna grab supper at the diner? Davey said he'd meet us there."

"Is he not selling papers anymore?" Katherine looks up.

Jack shrugs. "Went back to school. He still sells when he's done though. His old man still ain't fully healed."

Katherine nods. "And how have the other boys been? How's Crutchie?"

"Crutchie's fine. Says his leg don't bother 'im anymore." Jack replies.

Katherine nods again. They enter the diner, and are immediately attacked by a two-foot screaming blur.

"Les! Let go of them! Sorry about him. He's really missed everyone." Davey says apologetically, swooping in to pry Les off of Jack's legs.

"That's alright, Davey." Katherine smiles warmly. "Hey, Les. How has school been going?"

Les scowls. "It's no fun. I wanna sell papes with Jack, but David says I have to go to school because it's important."

"Well, kid, it is important. If you go to school, you learn the best ways to sell papes. Marketin' strategies an' all that." Jack says, ruffling Les' hair.

"Jack." David warns as they sit in a booth. Katherine and Jack on one side, and David and Les on the other. A waiter passes them and takes their orders, ice water and tomato soup for Jack, Davey, and Katherine, and a sundae for Les.

"David, would you mind if I finished up that interview from last week?" Katherine asks.

David shrugs. Katherine pulls out a spare pencil and notepad, and lays the newspaper she bought on the table. As she writes down the date, an article catches her eye.

_After Effects Of The Newsboys Strike Spark Revolution Among Children_

"What?" Katherine gasps, scanning the article. "Jack, you sell papers for The World, right?"

"Las' time I checked, yeah." Jack says, furrowing his eyebrows.

Katherine slumps in her seat. "My father already wrote my article."

"What?" David asks.

"Look. He got some male reporter to write my follow-up article for The World. Now I can't write that article for The Sun, or we'll be accused of plagiarism." Katherine explains angrily. "I can't believe he'd do this. I haven't even spoken to him since last week!"

“Has anyone seen Race? Or Spot?” Davey asks, trying to distract Katherine. She’s thankful that he’s so levelheaded. If it were just her and Jack, he would try to beat up her father without hesitation.

“Race ain’t been ‘round the lodge lately. He’s usually out bettin’ on the horse races but none of the boys ‘ave seen ‘im down there all week.” Jack says, scowling. “An’ Spot just got out today.”

“He’s been in there all week?” Katherine asks.

“Spot’s tough. He’d never admit to being hurt if it wasn’t serious.” Davey says quietly.

“We got bigger problems, Dave.” Jack interrupts. “Katherine’s father is bein’ a jerk, as always. We needs to teach him a lesson.”

“If you try to beat up Pulitzer you’ll be arrested for assault.” Davey deadpans.

“I ain’t scared of that.” Jack retorts.

“Jack, regular jail isn’t like the Refuge. It’s much worse. It’s all grown men in there.” Davey says.

Katherine is silent, the gears in her brain whirring, formulating an inkling of an idea.

“Wait… Jack, that letter that you had, the one I didn’t write, was that the one Spot gave you?” Katherine asks, interrupting their bickering.

Jack nods. “Said he was knocked out for a minute and almost lost it.”

“How would he have gotten that letter? And how did the real letter end up in the World dumpsters?” Katherine mutters. 

Jack drums his fingers on the table. “Maybe… someone switched the notes when Spot was knocked out? But who would wanna do that?”

“Who would want to keep you two apart so desperately that they’d go so far as to write a rude letter?” Davey asks. Jack must have told him. Katherine isn’t even mad.

Katherine and Jack exchange a look.

“My father’s behind all of this.” She says. “He has to be. He must have sent the Delanceys after Spot to switch out the letters, and then last night, to scare you.” She looks at Jack.

“So what’re we gonna do about it?” Jack scowls.

“I have to go talk to him again.” Katherine sighs. Talking to her father had become a nuisance of sorts. He was acting like a spoiled child who didn’t get what he wanted. The waiter comes with their food, and they each hand over a dime.

“Katherine, he jus’ wants your attention.” Jack sighs. “If you don’ pay attention to ‘im, he’ll stop.”

“He’s hurting you. I won’t let you risk yourself just so I can get back at my father.” Katherine crosses her arms.

“Kath, you’re too stubborn fer your own good.” Jack fires back. “Can’t you trust me?”

“Katherine,” Davey interrupts, “Does your father know where your new apartment is?”

Katherine shakes her head. “Nobody does except Jack and I.”

“So why doesn’t Jack stay with you until you work things out with your father?” Davey says. “At least then you’ll know he’s safe at night. And you can walk with him to and from work.”

“I ain’t in need of a babysitter, Dave.” Jack grumbles. 

“That’s a good idea, Davey.” Katherine nods. “I can keep my eye on him.”

Jack sits up. “Alright, fine, I’ll stay with Kath if I have to.”

David rolls his eyes. “Like you’d be upset about being around Katherine all the time.”

“Shut up, Dave.” Jack and Katherine say at the same time. Les punches his brother’s shoulder and turns back to his ice cream.

“Alright, Jack will come home with me tonight. You two be careful as well. We don’t know who or what my father has eyes on.” Katherine says. “I’m so sorry about him. He’s making my life so difficult and I feel terrible about dragging all of you into it.”

“Katherine, you’re ten times smarter and kinder than your father. And you’re twice the reporter he ever was.” Davey smiles. “Plus, we can handle ourselves. I mean, we just won a strike, didn’t we?”

“You’re right, Dave.” Jack grins. “What’s the next big plan gonna be?”

Davey blushes. “I-I don’t know about that, but I want to go to university. If that’s alright with the boys, of course.”

“Dave, you don’t need our approval to do what you want. If you wanna go to school, do it.” Jack laughs. “Jus’ make sure you swing by sometime, huh?”

“‘Course.” Davey grins. “We’d better be getting home. Our folks will be waiting.” He nudges Les, who has devoured his ice cream and now has sticky fingers. They slide out of the booth and wave goodbye.

“My soup’s cold.” Jack pouts. “I only ate half of it.”

Katherine laughs as they stand and leave the booth. “Come on, I’ll buy you popcorn on the way home.”

“Oh, no. Now that I got money, you gotta let me treat you to nice things.” Jack protests. “I’m talkin’ popcorn, nice combs for your hair, new books, fancy pens, you name it.”

Katherine smiles and loops her arm through his as they step onto the street. The sun is just beginning to set, and the streets are considerably less crowded.

“Actually, can we stop by the Lodge before we go back to your place? I need to pick up a few things.” Jack asks.

Katherine nods and lets him lead the way to the Lodge. Even outside on the street, she can hear Racetrack’s harmonica and the boys laughing and shouting. 

“It sounds like Race is back.” Katherine says.

A warm light glows from the windows. Even though Katherine has a home, seeing the warmth radiating from the boys gives her an ache in her heart for something she’d never had.

Her home had always been cold. It didn’t even feel like a home, it was just a house. Everything was always pristine and proper, no clutter or signs that anyone lived there. Katherine had faint memories of her mother before she died, and that was when the warm memories stopped. Her father had grown more distant, leaving Katherine to be raised by the maids.

“Kath? You okay?” Jack asks, squeezing her hand.

Katherine blinks and realizes that she’s inside the Lodge, with twenty newsboys staring at her.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. It’s been a… long day.” She sighs.

“Well, sit down. I won' be long.” Jack smiles. He hesitates for a minute, before bending down and planting a light kiss on her cheek. He waves at the boys as he passes, ignoring their whoops and cheers, then disappears upstairs.

Katherine sits in a soft old armchair and watches the boys as they go back to their dancing.

Racetrack sits on the arm of her chair and strikes up the harmonica, and some of the boys begin to tap dance. Someone with impossibly perfect hair, Romeo, she thinks, drums out a beat on the table in front of him. 

A boy with round glasses holds out his hand to her. “Care to dance, Plums?” He grins.

“Sure, Specs.” Katherine says, taking his hand and standing up. They jump into a messy, careless jive. It’s the first time Katherine’s danced with a boy and actually had fun. All of the men at her father’s parties cared too much about money and working. 

As she whirls around the living room of the Lodge, Katherine feels her heart swell up with pure elation. Someone in the blur of the room brings out a fiddle, _out of tune, but who cares_ , Katherine notes, and a few newsboys partner up and join in the jive.

Katherine feels a few hair pins coming loose, but she doesn’t stop. Strands of ginger hair fly into her face and she laughs loudly. Specs spins her, and she almost trips, but they keep dancing.

“Hey! Who said ya could have all a’ this fun without me?” Jack calls from the stairs. The music stops, and Katherine whirls around to face him, feeling her curls fly messy and free.

Jack grins and holds out his hand to Katherine, who takes it sheepishly. “I’m gonna be stayin’ with Katherine here until her father doesn’t wanna kill me no more. You guys better be on your best behaviour now, ya hear? While I’m gone, Race is in charge, okay?”

Race grins and pumps his fist into the air. A few boys laugh and give him congratulatory thumps on the back.

Jack shakes his head a places his hand on Katherine’s lower back. She waves goobye to everyone as they make their way to the door.

“You keep your eye on him, Plums!” Racetrack calls. “He’s a troublemaker.”

Katherine grins. “I think I’ll be able to handle him.”

The boys _ooooh_ as the pair leaves the Lodge.

“You think you’ll be able to handle me, huh?” Jack elbows Katherine’s side.

Katherine throws her head back, feeling her curls fly free. “Come on, cowboy. Let’s get you home.”


	9. Tumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She lights the candle, then, taking a deep breath, holds the corner of the documents over the fire. The tiny flame licks the edge of the paper, then sets it alight. Katherine holds it in front of her for a few seconds, then drops it into the bucket.

When they get back to Katherine’s apartment, they breathe a collective sigh of relief. Then, Katherine sees her typewriter and a fresh wave of anger washes over her.

“I suppose I should telephone Bill and tell him to scrap my article.” Katherine grumbles.

“Why? You worked so hard.” Jack says, sitting at her kitchen table and putting his newspaper bag on the floor.

Katherine sits across from him. “Hard work doesn’t matter when your father is a lying, cheating-” She pauses.

“You can say it, Kath.” Jack encourages her, taking her soft, warm hands in his rough, calloused ones.

“...Dirtbag.” She whispers.

“There ya go.” He grins. “Don’tcha feel better now that you got that off your chest?”

Katherine just nods.

They sit in silence for a while, each trying to figure out what to say next.

“What did you need to pick up from the Lodge?” Katherine asks.

Jack blushes and reaches into his bag and pulls out a leather-bound sketch book. “I worked out an agreement with yer father so I can sell papes and draw cartoons at the same time. He gave me this fancy book to draw in.”

Katherine smiles. “When’s your first illustration being published?”

“Tomorrow.” Jack mumbles.

“What?!” Katherine exclaims, “Jack Kelly, why didn’t you tell me? I could have thrown a party with the boys. We could have had a cake, and music, and-”

“Calm down, will ya Kath?” Jack interrupts. “I don’t want a party.”

“But this is a special occasion!” Katherine protests.

Jack opens the sketch book and slides out a newspaper clipping. He hands it to Katherine.

“‘Trolley Strike Enters 3rd Week’? What does this mean?” She furrows her brow.

“Turn it over.” Jack laughs.

Katherine obeys, and feels her heart swell when she sees the other side. 

It’s the sketch of her that Jack did on that first night at Medda’s show. 

"You kept this?” Katherine asks. “Why?”

Jack shrugs. “After I found out you was the daughter of Pulitzer, I was startin’ to think I was never gonna see ya again, so I needed somethin’ to remember ya by.”

Katherine puts the picture on the table between them. “Jack, you’re such a sentimentalist.” She smiles and stands, walking over to her love seat.

Katherine rests her head in her hands. She closes her eyes and lets out a deep breath that she’d been holding since she left work. They sit in silence for a while, listening to Jack’s pencil scratching and scribbling in his sketchbook.

“How are you going to get your father off of your back?” Jack asks from the table.

Katherine sighs and raises her head, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin on her fists. “I don’t know, tell him to leave me alone maybe?”

“You gonna disown your own father?”

“Well what should I do, Jack?” Katherine says, exasperated. “He won’t leave me alone, and he won’t stop trying to speak to me. It’s so annoying when people follow me around trying to get to know me!”

Jack is quiet, until he clears his throat. “Is that… how ya felt about me when ya met me?”

“No, Jack, this is different. I don’t want to speak to my father. I wanted to speak to you for my article at first, and then because I genuinely liked spending time with you.” Katherine says.

Jack smiles and goes back to his drawing.

Katherine stands and goes to her window. She stares out at the lights of New York, and the dark clouds approaching the city. 

“I’m going to bed. You’re welcome to have anything in the kitchen and help yourself to clean clothes and the shower. The guest bedroom is free.” Katherine turns to her room.

Jack clears his throat. “Uh, Kath, would you mind if I, uh… joined you in your room tonight? In case I have another nightmare?” 

Katherine blushes, and nods. “Sure, Jack.”

“I’ll be in soon.” Jack grins.

Katherine goes into her room. She changes into her nightgown, then sits at her typewriter and gathers every piece of paper with her real last name on them.

She hears Jack enter her bathroom and turn on the shower. Warm steam slips out from under the door.

Katherine pulls a candle and a box of matches from her bedside drawer, then takes a metal bucket from her fireplace and carries it out onto the fire escape.

She lights the candle, then, taking a deep breath, holds the corner of the documents over the fire. The tiny flame licks the edge of the paper, then sets it alight. Katherine holds it in front of her for a few seconds, then drops it into the bucket.

The shower stops. Jack opens the bathroom door. Katherine shivers. 

“Hey, what are ya… Kath?” Jack asks, climbing onto the fire escape beside her. He peers into the bucket, then yelps and jumps back.

“Jack, calm down. I’m just making sure my father never gets to me again.” Katherine sighs. She pulls her knees into her chest and wraps her arms around herself, keeping the heat in.

Jack goes back into her room, then returns a minute later with a glass of water. He pours it into the bucket, sending steam and smoke into the cool night air.

“So I guess you’re Katherine Plumber now.” Jack says. “Are ya sure you can do this?”

Katherine nods. “My father doesn’t know where you are, and he doesn’t know where I am.”

“It’s more than just your father. Do ya got money? Do ya got a job?” Jack asks.

Katherine leans back against the outside wall. She closes her eyes and thinks back over her entire life. Her father controlled everything, from her schooling to her friendships. She was finally on her own for the first time in her life, and she was ready for it.


	10. Wait For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Does this have something to do with Santa Fe?” Katherine asks quietly.
> 
> “I… was thinkin’...” Jack trails off. “I might not go to Santa Fe anymore. I have a job here, an’ you…”

“Well, well, well, if it ain’t the famous World Illustrator, Jackson Kelly.” Race announces smugly as Katherine and Jack enter the Lodging house.

“My name ain’t short for Jackson, jerk.” Jack says, swatting Race with his hat before slamming it back onto his wild curls. “And a tiny picture that runs once a week for two cents an issue ain’t what I’d call famous.”

Katherine laughs as she unwraps herself from her overcoat, shaking the snowflakes out of her curls. “Even Van Gogh had to start somewhere.” She smiles.

Jack shrugs out of the jacket that he’d bought and hangs it on the coatrack in the corner, which looks depressingly empty. He takes Katherine’s scarf and coat as well, draping them over his peg.

“To what do we owe the pleasure of such a special visit?” Specs asks from the stairs.

“Keep yer shirt on, will ya?” Jack sighs. “Is Dave around?” 

“Up with Crutchie.” Race doesn’t even look up from the cards in his hand.

Jack steps around the boys that are strewn across the floor and pounds his way up the staircase louder than usual.

“What’s got his bloomers in a twist?” Romeo grumbles.

“He’s stressed at work.” Katherine says, perching on the arm of Race’s chair. “My father is tough on him.”

Specs scoffs. “Tell us somethin’ we don’t know. Pulitzer’s tough on all of us.”

“Yeah, always has been, always will be.” Buttons pipes up.

“I don’t know.” Katherine shakes her head. “I’ve never seen him like this. He’s being hard on himself, too. He keeps doubting his talents.”

The boys stay silent. Katherine watches Race play cards with Buttons, Specs, Romeo, and even Mush. He beats them every single time.

After a while, Jack comes down, followed by David and Crutchy. 

“Alright boys, gather ‘round.” Jack calls. He retrieves a large parcel from the corner and unties the string.

“Christmas is comin’ up, and I can afford to get ya all gifts this year.” Jack announces. He unwraps the parcel and reveals an array of thick woolen socks, enough for each boy plus some extras. He begins handing them out to the now-excited boys.

Katherine pulls Davey over and gives him his own box. “There are eight gifts for you and eight for Les. Jack wanted to get you a ‘fancy candle thingy’ but I told him you probably already had a menorah.”

Davey’s face lights up and he pulls Katherine in for a one-armed hug. “Thank you so much for thinking of us, Kath.”

She smiles and nods. Jack appears beside her, taking her hand. “Think we did good?”

Katherine kisses his cheek. “I’d say we did pretty good indeed.”

Race clears his throat. “Uh, the boys and I all chipped in an’ got you a gift too, Jack. We woulda got you one too, Kath, but we ain’t got that much money.”

Specs and Romeo wheel in a large, sheet-covered object. They yank the sheet off and reveal a large wooden easel.

Jack is speechless. He pulls Race in for a hug, and wordlessly walks outside.

Katherine looks at the stunned faces of the boys in front of her. She snaps into action, running out after Jack.

“Jack Kelly!” She calls, already shivering. “What on earth has gotten into you?”

“Kath, get back inside, you’ll catch a cold.” Jack says. He’s already four or five houses away.

“And what about you? Are you just going to walk across Manhattan back to our apartment?” Katherine plants her hands on her hips. “Or are you going to tell me why you’ve been acting so strange?”

Jack sighs, then sits on a stoop a few houses down. Katherine sighs and joins him.

“That easel cost $5. That’s almost half a year’s pay.” Jack says. “Those boys are starvin’ themselves to get me a gift that I don’t deserve.”

Katherine rubs Jack’s back. “Of course you deserve it, Jack. You’ve worked so hard this year.”

“I’m just some dumb artist. I ain’t ever gonna be a professional illustrator.” Jack buries his face in his hands.

“You already are, Jack.” Katherine says. Seeing the disbelieving look on Jack’s face, she rolls her eyes. “Well, you’re being paid, aren’t you?”

Jack shrugs. “I ain’t special.”

“Jack, you’re incredible. Theodore Roosevelt, the Governer of New York, personally recommended you to my father, the owner of the biggest newspaper in the city.” Katherine says, pressing her body against Jack’s.

Jack stays silent.

“Does this have something to do with Santa Fe?” Katherine asks quietly.

“I… was thinkin’...” Jack trails off. “I might not go to Santa Fe anymore. I have a job here, an’ you…”

Katherine throws her arms around Jack’s neck and kisses his cheek. “Do you really mean it? You would give up your dream for me?”

“I have a new dream.” Jack grins cheekily. “It is you.”

“Come on, Romeo. Let’s get inside before we freeze our fingers off.” Katherine laughs as they stand up, Jack throwing an arm across her shoulders.


	11. forget regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive in front of the estate of Joseph Pulitzer, all lights out except for one in the very top left corner. His bedroom.
> 
> Katherine and Jack exchange a look, then she climbs the front steps and rings the doorbell. A maid she’s never seen before answers, looking at her with shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the very last chapter! I hope you've all enjoyed it!

Katherine sits at the kitchen table, scribbling away at her notepad. Jack sits across from her, his hands coated in black dust. Katherine puts her pad down and rests her elbows on the table, burying her face in her hands. “Oh, dash it all!”

“Havin’ some trouble with yer hard-hittin’ article, Ace?” Jack asks, putting his lump of coal on the table. Katherine winces at the black streaks on her white tablecloth.

“If you can call women’s fashion hard-hitting. It’s been months, and my father is still ruining my life.” Katherine sighs. “He has reporters snatching up every decent story I’ve caught wind of for the past two weeks. And word has gotten out that I’m living by myself. People might think i’m some sort of… scarlet woman.”

Jack scowls. “That ain’t right. You should have a talk with ‘im.”

“It isn’t right at all.” Katherine mutters, pushing herself away from the table. She walks to the coat stand, pulling on her overcoat and doing up her woollen shawl. 

“Hey, where ya goin’? It’s already dark out.” Jack chuckles nervously. Somehow, he’s slid up beside her without her noticing. 

Katherine slides her hands into her gloves, then flattens her fur hat over her copper curls. “I must speak to my father immediately.”

“Can’t it wait ‘til tomorrow? It’s cold, an’ I don’t wanna leave the nice, warm apartment.” Jack moans, taking a hold of Katherine’s hand and tugging her to the couch.

Katherine considers it for a minute, but she shakes herself away from the temptation. “It can’t wait. I can’t live another day knowing my own father is slandering and undermining me.”

Jack sighs. “Alright, just give me a minute.” He begins dressing himself in a multitude of layers. Katherine studies him as he mutters to himself, regarding him carefully. Ever since his nineteenth birthday in December, he’d become more mature, more serious about his work, his friends, and the two of them.

“I can’t believe yer gonna drag me the whole way to your father’s mansion on the darkest of january nights.” Jack whines as they descend the stoop of the apartment building, onto the snowy street.

Katherine nudges him with her elbow. “You didn’t have to come.”

“An’ let my lady walk around New York at night, un-escorted? I don’ think so.” Jack says, holding his elbow out. Katherine latches her hand around his forearm and rests her head against his shoulder as they walk through the soft snow. He’s also grown taller, the perfect height for leaning against and feeling perfectly protected.

-&-

They arrive in front of the estate of Joseph Pulitzer, all lights out except for one in the very top left corner. His bedroom.

Katherine and Jack exchange a look, then she climbs the front steps and rings the doorbell. A maid she’s never seen before answers, looking at her with shock.

“Leave it to my father to not answer his own door, even at night.” Katherine mutters to Jack. “Hello. My name is Katherine Pulitzer. I wish to speak to my father.”

The maid blinks. “Mr. Pulitzer is unwell.”

“Well, I still wish to speak with him.” Katherine insists.

The maid shakes her head. “He is bed-”

Another person appears in the door, an older lady with greying hair and spectacles. “Katherine?”

“Aunt Irma? What are you doing here?” Katherine asks, stunned. Why had she come all the way up from Boston?

“Oh, Katherine. You look so much like your mother.” Irma pulls her niece into the house, being gracious enough to leave the door long enough for Jack to step in as well. “I’m afraid your father is… well, perhaps it would be better if you saw for yourself.”

“Aunt Irma, what’s going on? Why are you here?” She asks as they climb the staircase. Irma shakes her head and leads her in front of a giant oak door.

Jack whistles under his breath, and Katherine resists the urge to stamp his foot, settling for shooting him a glare instead. “Your father had been sick for many months, until..." Irma pauses, clearing her throat, "Well, his condition worsened, but that is not important now.” Irma says finally.

Irma clears her throat again, then takes Katherine’s hand. “Dear, your father has fallen very ill. None of our doctors have been able to do anything. I’ve been informed that he’s…” She shakes her head and pushes the door open, standing aside to let Katherine in.

Katherine enters her father’s room slowly. She could count on one hand the number of times she had been in his room in her entire life, and she remembered very little, although the stacks of books and papers seemed familiar.

A cough from the bed draws her attention. Her father is lying on his back, propped up by a plump pillow. His reading glasses are on his bedside table, and his white hair has become disheveled and wild. All traces of anger disappear.

“Katherine?” His voice is scraggly and weak.

She can only nod, sitting in the chair beside his bed. He reaches a hand out to her, and she takes it, gingerly.

“Forgive me, dear. I am afraid I have not been much of a father lately.” His apology is interrupted by a violent round of coughing. “I have failed you.”

Katherine shakes her head. “No, father. You gave me everything. I am the one who ran away.”

She catches sight of Jack, hanging back a few feet. His eyes are on the floor. 

Pulitzer coughs again. “No, Katherine. I must confess…" He winces, "I have been purposely giving your assignments to other reporters. I-I let my second-in-command know about your living situation. Worst of all, I was so ignorant, I pushed my own daughter away. I am truly sorry.”

Katherine squeezes his hand, and he squeezes back, albeit weakly. “I... forgive you, father. It has not been easy for me either, living on my own, but Jack has taken good care of me.”

Jack stiffens as Pulitzer’s eyes land on him. He beckons for him to come closer.

“My boy, I must apologize to you as well. I was too blind to see your potential. You have proven yourself to be a man worthy of my daughter.” He coughs. “You have my blessing.”

Jack’s face pales. “You- yer what?”

Pulitzer ignores him, turning back to his daughter. “Katherine, my flower. You look so much like your mother.”

“What are you saying, father?” Katherine asks.

Pulitzer coughs again, wheezing heavily. “Katherine, my time has come to an end. Do better than I have. My heart is failing.”

“No, father.” Katherine shakes her head desperately. “You’re going to be alright. I won’t let you go. We can pay for a hospital. We can-”

Pulitzer smiles, all the wisdom of his age shining through his eyes. “Leise, ganz leise.” He lays back, and his eyes go glassy.

Katherine’s heart drops. Jack appears at her side, and she buries her face in his shoulder. The nurse closes her father's eyes, and Irma takes Katherine’s trembling hand, leading her out of the room.

“I will take care of the funeral arrangements, dear.” She says, cupping Katherine’s cheek. “Go home.”

Katherine nods, her heart pounding. Irma whispers something in Jack’s ear, and he takes Katherine’s arm firmly, leading her outside.

She wants nothing more than to go home and sleep for a few days, or maybe forever. Jack walks close to her as they turn onto the street, letting her lean her head on his shoulder. Katherine’s fingers are numb.

They finally reach her apartment. Katherine stays silent as she sheds her coats, dropping them on the floor. She heads straight for her bed, not even bothering to change into her nightgown. She climbs under the covers and closes her eyes, willing herself to cry, to feel something, anything. She feels a gathering of clouds in her mind, weighing her down, waiting for the right moment to let loose.

Katherine can hear Jack shuffling around out in the hall. She hears his footsteps approaching, then pause outside her door. She squeezes her eyes shut as he enters her bedroom, an action that would have made her blush on any other night.

“Kath? Do you… wanna talk?” He whispers, closing the door. Those four words are enough to send her fragile heart over the edge. The clouds burst, and her body is wracked with sobs as her shoulders convulse. He sits on the edge of her bed, taking her hand in his. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. I understand.”

Katherine quiets down, letting her pillows soak up her tears. Jack continues.

“My ma died when I was born an’ my old man’s in jail. I ain’t had nobody since I was seven.” He clears his throat. “I’ve had lotsa time for bein’ sad.”

“Jack, i’m so sorry.” Katherine whispers.

Jack laughs sadly. “Don’t go givin’ me your pity, Ace. I’m supposed to be takin’ care of you.”

Katherine screws her eyes shut. She takes a deep breath, then looks up at him. “Jack, can you stay tonight?”

Jack nods, taking her in his arms. She closes her eyes, and sleeps more peacefully than she would have alone.

-&-

As soon as they arrive at the Lodging House, Katherine is flooded with hugs from every newsboy.

“Alright, alright, giver ‘er some space boys.” Jack smiles.

“Kelly!” A voice shouts from across the lodge.

The crowd parts, and Spot Conlon walks forward.

“Conlon! Whatta you doin’ here?” Jack asks.

“Came for the funeral. The old man mighta been a jerk, but we had jobs ‘cuz of him.” Spot says. He glances at Katherine and clears his throat. “Sorry, Plumber.”

She nods sadly. “‘S’cuse me, boys.” Jack says, leading her upstairs. They climb up the flights of stairs, and then the fire escape. Once they’re on the roof, Jack takes Katherine’s hand.

“Are you gonna be okay, Kath?” He asks, searching her face.

She sighs. “I was never close with my mother, and... I know he wasn’t a very good man, but he was my father. In some ways, he was all I had.”

Jack cradles her face in his hands. “Well, that ain’t true anymore, Kath. You got me now. You’ll always have me.”

“And me,” Says a voice beside them. Crutchie smiles at Kath.

“Us too.” Davey appears, Les in tow.

“And us.” Says Race from behind Jack. All of the newsboys are standing there, beaming at her. A tear slides down her cheek.

“You ain’t alone, Katherine.” Jack says as she hugs him tightly, her tears staining his black shirt. “You ain’t alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some artistic liberty in this chapter. In reality, Joseph Pulitzer lived until the early 1900's. Those were his real last words, though, and he died on his private boat. Also, I know Jack's thought to be 17, but I headcanon that he's talking about Crutchie when he says "trapped where there ain't no future, even at seventeen."
> 
> Thank you for reading! I appreciate all of the support!
> 
> Leise, ganz leise = softly, quite softly


End file.
